


Spectral

by Menou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Camping, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Coming Out Of The Closet Quite Literally, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Kisses, Model, Other, Romance, Snow, Unrequited Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menou/pseuds/Menou
Summary: A series of shorts of the romantic nature between you and a certain timid ghost. Reader is gender neutral. I update when I have inspiration to do so.





	1. S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random fluff I wrote before bedtime, excuse the shortness but I am a newbie at this writing

Far above you the skies went on forever and ever, billions of stars twinkling in the distance. A spectrum of colors sliding together in the vast space. It made you aware of just how small you were compared to the universe. Maybe this is what Napstablook really meant when he said he liked to lay down and feel like garbage. Whenever you joined the timid ghost for this family tradition, after a little bit you would see projections of swirly galaxies. Heck, that was why you came out here in the first place. For the longest time you had always lived close to the city, so you really never got to see the night sky properly. Maybe a star here and there, but it was never like this. You felt warm inside thinking of that shy ghost, maybe one day you would tell him just how much you cared.

 

But he always was asking you if you actually wanted to hang out with him. Apologizing for small things and doubted quite easily. It's not like you didn't understand, you yourself often held back voicing a lot of your own doubts. Like how you felt you were annoying people with your presence, or just being plain obnoxious. It was always something you pushed away and tried not to let get to you. Really you just wished he could see how much you enjoyed your time with him...How excited you got over just sitting down in his house listening to all of his new music. When he gave you his mix CD's you always ended up dancing joyfully by yourself to his spooky tunes. Maybe if you weren't such a chicken you would actually tell him you wanted to sing for one of his songs.

 

Far behind you, you could hear the chatter of everyone together but what you couldn't hear was Napstablook appear next to you. So when he appeared out of the corner of your eye you squeaked like you were a mouse. Uh, embarrassing.

 

“......(y/n) I got you a toasted marshmallow”

 

Cupping one of your cheeks you looked over at him shyly.

 

“Oh, thanks. I guess I couldn't help but be distracted you know?”

 

Quickly you took the entire marshmallow into your mouth from the stick he was holding onto. Globs of sticky marshmallow innards sticking around your lips. A light blue across the shy ghosts face and you smiled softly over at him.

 

“Sorry, that was pretty forward of me”

 

“It's..Okay...but you have some on your mouth..”

 

Was it just you..? Or was he leaning a bit forward. Your breath held still inside of you, as you started to lean slowly forward as well.

 

The softest kiss you had ever imagined pressed against your lips. Almost non-existent. But it caused a rush in your soul regardless

 

“O-Oh n-no....look what I did...now you'll hate me...”

 

Large tears quickly bubbled around his eyes, as he started to back away. It hurt that he thought you wouldn't feel the same. You couldn't let him think that a second longer. Quickly you grasped onto him, wrapping your arms around his ghostly form. Hugging Napstablook almost felt like hugging air, but you could feel the essence of his magic.

 

“No, I Love You”

 

If you could see his face you would have seen his eyes widening, tears quickly falling onto your shoulder. But you could feel the tears staining into your shirt.

 

“...I Love You Too”

 

Pulling back you gave him the brightest smile, so wide that you could feel your cheeks slightly burning. Both of you stood under the night sky, the symphony of stars matching the notes that your souls beat together.

 


	2. Winter Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'd add more to this since there really isn't much for our lil ghost friend out there. These chapters aren't in any particular order.

Quietly you shut the door to your home, grasping firmly at the knob to not make a single sound. Your body was absolutely covered head to toe with velvety crimson winter wear. The inside of your boots wear lined with a fluffy material. So you were cozy regardless of winters chill. Slowly you made your way through your neighborhood. The only sound that could be heard was each crunch of your boots walking across the light cover of snow on the ground. It was still gently snowing, snowflakes decorating your body. Looking behind you, you made sure no one was following you. But all there was only your foot prints left behind. It was a serene scene. The glow of the yellow tinted street lamps the only light down this street. But you continued to move forward, your destination in sight. The park. Going to the park in the middle of the night was something you started doing in highschool. Though it was never because you were meeting anyone there. No, you just enjoyed being somewhere so public and having the place all to yourself. It was a place you could self-reflect. You had been doing this for years so it was surprising to see someone else there.

 

They hadn't noticed you yet. They were a translucent ghost with large oval eyes. He was sitting on one of the swings at the swing set. A light sigh escaped you, your breathe fogging up in front of you. That was the seat you always sat at. But it's not like he knew that. This wasn't the first time...you had seen this ghost. Often you had seen him giving Ms. Toriel (one of your other neighbors) snails in large quantities. But being the recluse you were, you never actually met him before this.

 

But your mind was getting off on track. You weren't entirely sure what to do now. Walk back home?

 

Burrowing your face further into your scarf you made your decision. Cautiously you walked forward so as to not startle him. Walking across the frozen wood chips of the park, he flinched when your foot stepped on a particularly crunchy chip of wood.

 

“It's beautiful out tonight, huh?” you uttered, teasingly kicking the powdered snow and wood chips beneathe your feet.

 

“..Best time of the year...” he shyly replied, somehow lightly swinging though he had no legs.

 

Taking the swing next to him as a seat. Your gaze was no longer towards him but up towards the sky. Watching as snowflakes continued to sprinkle down onto you both.

 

If you had bothered to continue looking at him, you might have seen his hestitance. Uncomfortable, unsure he was as well. Humans afterall usually avoided him. Though that had gotten better through out the years. He had seen you before down the street. Fetching your mail, relaxing with your family, and coming here in the middle of the night. But the only reason he knew you were here at night was because he was always up at this time. The world was just so much more quiet during the night. Everything shut down, the lights dimmed. Much easier to deal with.

 

“This might be rude..but do ghosts get cold..?” you softly asked, looking anywhere but at him.

 

Napstablook maybe should have been insulted that you were pretty much asking him whether he could feel or not. But he could tell by your tone you were just geniunely curious.

 

“Y-yes....it..just doesn't really bother me...I feel everything” he timidly answered you.

 

Shame tugged at your soul. Your already red cheeks from the cold become even more cherry red.

 

“Man...I really didn't think before I spoke. I mean of course you feel things. I'm sorry” you looked at him, rubbing your boots together.

 

Napstablook offered you a small smile, “It's alright I...know you didn't mean anything by it....”

 

Smiling back, you offered out a hand to him, “My names (y/n).. “

 

A small tentacle like arm came out from his side, lightly shaking your hand, “....I'm Napstablook..”

 

The snow continued to gently pelt the both of you that night. Softly whispering back and forth until the sun broke over the horizon.

 


	3. Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't pertain to the others so far. I also have been watching WAY too much America's Next Top Model.
> 
> This chapter is pretty Mettaton heavy.

Being a model many assumptions were made about your personality. That you were a diva, dumb, snobbish, etc... These stereotypes didn't bother you too often. Because when push comes to shove, you proved in person that you were a strong minded individual. Artistic, open minded, and on special occasions spunky. When the famous monster celebrity Mettaton sent word that he was looking for models to do a photo shoot with him, many of your fellow models scoffed. That how could a rectangular robot have any diversity or style to even work with. But you were curious. So you watched some of his clips of his shows and movies. He had a certain sass to him, though sometimes his shows were....eccentric. But you had your agent send in your portfolio regardless. You didn't care to discredit his accomplishments. 

To your surprise when you arrived at the set you learned Mettaton had a second form. That this photo shoot was to celebrate the completion of this new form.

Now Mettaton had a sleek human-like form. Hell, he even had hair now. Ebony locks with a long fringe that covers over his right eye. Though instead of skin he was still metallic, but it was pale and sleek. His chest piece was a neon pink borderline on magenta, complimenting his narrow metallic waist. The chest piece seemed to double as a massive speaker and the container for what you could only assume was his monster soul. How daring.  His shoulders reminded you of the 90s, his ebony shoulder guards like sharp pointed shoulder pads you would see when someone wore a nice blazer. On his hands he wore pristine white gloves reminiscent of Michael Jackson's own gloves. But what impressed you the most was his long ebony-clad legs ending in high-heeled boots that reached up to the knees. The legs were defined as if he had the calf muscles for that and his heels looked devilishly pointed.

To say that you were excited was an understatement.

Your body was painted to be practically an exact replica of Mettaton, just darker colored tones. Posing behind him like you were his shadow. The body paint was so impressive no one could tell you were actually naked without an extremely detailed look at the photos. It was a fabulous successful shoot. Mettaton was gleeful at the results and you managed to social network with him easily. Mettaton kept in close contact with you, inviting you to parties and more photo shoots. The robot monster had blown up hugely on the surface after his new form was revealed. Your own career was poppin' too.

It was a high paced life. Which required most of your time. You didn't spend much time with family and friends like you should. So it wasn't shocking when the stress got to you. Nothing dramatic happened. Just one day you decided to take a huge ass vacation. No one could convince you otherwise. It's not like you didn't have the money for it.

There were tons of things you ended up doing, fishing, scuba diving, going to an underground rave, learned how to surf, finally spent time with your family etc... You managed to get home just in time to receive Mettaton's birthday invitation. Which wasn't something entirely shocking to receive. But it was the first time you were actually invited. His birthday was always exclusive to just monsters he was close to in the Underground and Frisk their savior.

This year you would be able to give him his gift directly to him.

Each year you always managed to give him something impressive. Expensive faux furs, brand name purses, black pearls, you name it. The tabloids often portrayed you both in a relationship. Which made you scoff out a laugh. Mettaton and you were just really close friends. He was the one that really got your career kick-started. His influence had expanded your own. He loved practically everything above ground and you had been happy to show him everything you considered amazing. It helped that both of you had tons of common interests.

You arrived at the party fashionably late by fifteen minutes. Wearing one of Mettaton's designer outfits, an oil-slicked iridescent tight suit with flashes of magenta strewn across it. This year your present was wrapped in a small box the size of your palm.

The place was packed to the brim with an assortment of monsters. It was incredibly loud, the music was obviously being mixed by a DJ. Whoever was the DJ, you couldn't quite see over the ocean of monsters crowding the stage. It was a catchy tune and gave you the urge to dance right away. A sort of humming in your soul. Your body swayed and swerved to the beat.

"Darling, I see you made it" Mettaton draped himself over your back, cooing.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't miss your birthday for the world" you saucily replied, still shaking to the beat.

Mettaton plucked your present out of your grasp, turning and twisting it to admire it's wrapping.

"Hm, it's quite small this year. Must pack a punch~" Mettaton questioned before gently unwrapping it.

"I would certainly hope so. You know I always splurge on your gifts" you replied, bumping your hip into his.

The wrapping came off with ease revealing the small clear box that displayed a white gold ring that had an upside down heart, a deep pink tourmaline gem attached to it.

"It's gorgeous! Are you proposing~" Mettaton teased, slipping the ring over one of his gloved fingers.

Turning around you faced him with a sly smirk.

"Hmm...I bet the tabloids would just love that" you replied tauntingly, still swaying your hips to the beat.

Mettaton tilted himself onto one of his hips, taping his lower lip with his pointer finger.

"You really love this music huh, it's made by my cousin Napstablook you know darling. I'm honestly surprised I never introduced the two of you"

Immediately,  you imagined another robot like Mettaton. Even though he told you himself years ago that he was originally a ghost. Your friend stretched his arm up high above the crowd waving to his cousin who you couldn't see yet. The music then blended into one of Mettaton's own songs effortlessly.

"I'm going to introduce you to my Blooky. I bet he'll just love you!" Mettaton exclaimed as he pulled the two of you forward through the crowd. Which parted easily for the birthday star.

It didn't take you long to reach the stage. Mettaton called out for Napstablook and a ghost with a long milky white body turned around. Their eyes were large and oval with pitch black sclerae accompanied with white pupils. His eyes were separated by a thin black line. Their mouth was petite and was making an "o" as you both stared at each other. The beat of the music seemed to buzz louder around you, though the words were lost. Everything just got....blurred that wasn't him. Like a camera focusing on a single spot. An immense feeling was overtaking you. Passion, a desire of the romantic type and a softness that you hadn't experienced before. You weren't sure when the two of you had stepped closer to each other. Or floated in this case. But you could see a faint periwinkle blush forming across his face. His pupils enlarging and slightly trembling. Mettaton had always jokingly asked if you would smooch a ghost, but now you could honestly answer. Hell yes. 

"Hi....I'm (y/n)" you breathlessly introduced yourself.

The most adorable thing happened after that. His pupils became heart shaped as he struggled to reply back. He became a shuddering mess. Which was so adorable that you felt like your heart would burst out from your throat.

If you could focus on anything but Napstablook you would've noticed Mettaton's bewildered face. For once the talkative robot had been rendered speechless during this moment.

"...Just call me Blooky..." he shyly replied, his mouth slowly uplifting into a smile.

Self-restraint failed you as you boldly leaned forward kissing the ghost more than modestly. Napstablook squeaked in response but couldn't help but kiss back when he felt your lips on his mouth. In fact, he closed his eyes, leaning back and kissing you fervently.

Suddenly the two of you were skillfully separated.

"OH MY DARLINGS! I cannot believe my eyes~ My dear cousin and best friend soul mates? Quite a shocking turn of events!" Mettaton dramatically swooned, resting one of his arms on his forehead.

Usually, his antics amused you so. But you were so distracted, your fingertips grazing your just kissed lips. A goofy love-struck grin crossing them. Napstablook wasn't fairing any better, his entire face was covered in that periwinkle blush of his. You managed to at least half pay attention to what Mettaton had said though.

"Soul mates..." you sighed dreamily, gently bringing your hand to caress down Napstablook's side.

Napstablook smiled brightly at you, leaning into your touch.

"...Would..you like to dance..?" he offered, forming an arm proportionate to his body.

Damn that smile just melted all your insides. But you were realizing just how hard cupid had hit you with his arrow. Deciding that you should probably get to know Blooky better you attempted to calm yourself.

"There's nothing I would love more than to dance with you" you sweetly replied but quickly turned to Mettaton.

"If you don't mind that is Tonton" you asked, but Mettaton just smirked back.

"Don't think I could stop you if I tried darling. Have fun you two"

Giddily you clasped onto Napstablook, the two of you disappearing into the crowd of monsters.

You never did realize or see Mettaton's forlorn look as the two of you separated from him. The robot diva observed his birthday gift from you with a bittersweet smile. But being the guest of honor he wasn't left alone for long. His creator Alphys came to his side. A golden dinosaur like monster clad in a black and white polka dotted dress.

"Oh no I missed (y/n). Did you give her the "you know what" yet?" Alphys asked tentatively. She had come a long way from years ago. Her stutter long gone with the help of her girlfriend Undyne.

"Ah no Alphy dear, I introduced her to my Blooky. And wouldn't you know it, they're soul mates." Mettaton stated simply, but the longing in his voice couldn't be erased.

Mettaton could see Napstablook and you twirling away on the dance floor, he was now wearing his dapper blook look. Which he could tell you were absolutely adoring.

Alphys gasped a look of pity thrown Mettaton's way.

" It's okay. As long as she's happy I'm fine. She is my best friend first after all" Mettaton pulled out plane tickets he had intended for the two of you, waving them towards Alphys.

"How about you and your fish woman go. First Class of course" Mettaton offered. It didn't take him long to convince Alphys to accept the dang tickets, he was very persuasive after all.

Mettaton would go around that night socializing with his friends. A massive cake was cut by none other yourself. Which you smacked the first piece into his pretty face. Napstablook was by your side the entire night. Was polite enough to make sure you safely got home. Blooky was quiet on the ride to your home. Which made you quite curious. It was only when he helped you out of your car that he said something.

"...I'm pretty different from what you're used too, aren't I?" he questioned.

It was true though. You would have never expected someone like him to be your soulmate. There had been plenty of people you had dated throughout the years. Models, actors, singers, sports players and the like. But meeting Blooky made you realize why you had never lasted long with any of them. It was because someone like Blooky matched your heart. He wasn't suave like Mettaton but he was sweet, polite, caring. Someone that you knew you could give your trust. You didn't care that his body wasn't humanoid. He wore his expressions openly. You knew this connection between the two of you was only the beginning.

"Different isn't bad. I'm actually pretty excited. Seeing you put into focus all the things I wasn't looking towards in life. And I can't wait to share them with you"

You didn't invite Napstablook inside that night but you gave him the softest kiss. After all, you were going to make certain that your days would be filled with this smooch able ghost. 


	4. Last Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep on planning not to make more chapters of this. But I just keep on coming back to it. Happy Holidays guys.

You didn't expect your ex to be here.

Out of all the god damn places they could've shown up at, of course it would be your holiday work party. Didn't they have better places to be!? Like the North Pole would be a good place for them right about now. The cheery Christmas music wasn't matching your mood. Nursing some sparkling juice you tried to stay out of sight in the corner of the room. A hello here and there from your fellow co-workers. So far it was working. Lucky for you one of the servers even came by and let you pick out some gingerbread cookies. They were thick and tantalizing, a moan of appreciation slipping through your lips. A good cookie was always a must. It was this distraction that apparently gave your ex an in.

"Y/N!" exclaimed a familiar voice that made a pit in your stomach form. "Oh fuck this" were the exact words you thought and said aloud.

And with that you were off sliding through the crowd of your peers with ease. Slipping in between spaces with a speed that there was no way that they would catch up. After all, you were well practiced on a daily basis working in the main lobby of Mettaton's resort. The resort so large that it had been easy to not be found by your ex during work hours. But you knew at this party it would be much easier for them to find you. Anxiously, you tried to find somewhere that you could escape too.

The coat closet.

Pushing yourself with care through the crowd you quickly went inside. It was dark, a heavy warm feeling in the air. The closet was packed to the brim with ridiculously large coats. It also smelled like someone went insane with a peppermint fragrance spray. Like the whole freaking canister. Coughing, you stumbled backward as you tried not to choke on the smell but you ended up pressing up against something that squeaked out shyly.

 "....Oh no...I'm in your way. I'm sorry..." a despondent voice whispered out.

You couldn't see who exactly this was, but they sure sounded sad. Sure, it sucked having your ex ruin your fun time but maybe you could help whoever this was?

"Hey bud, you kind of sound in low spirits. What are you doing in the closet?" you questioned him. It took them a couple seconds to answer you.

"...People kept on asking if I was the ghost of Christmas present...I didn't understand what they meant...It got to be a bit much.." they replied.

At that moment it finally clicked in your brain exactly who this was. This was Napstablook your bosses cousin. They didn't come to the resort often, and you had only seen him in passing. If you were smart you would use this opportunity to meet Mettaton in the "flesh" himself. Sure you worked for him. But it was your manager Burgerpants that was the one that handed out your pay check. But that wasn't you, you were never one to be _that_ ambitious.

"It's a Christmas reference from a story, a man is taught by three ghosts about the importance of Christmas's morals..Or something like that. I'm sure they just had one too many drinks"

You shuffled awkwardly, brushing against some of the coats. This was a good hiding spot except for the part that it was getting hot in here.

"...Why are you hiding...Oh...if you don't mind me asking..." he seemed to ask tentatively, as if trying to be careful not to make you mad.

Maybe it was because they were in the dark. It certainly wasn't because you had drank, because you didn't even have a drop of alcohol. But you decided that you would be honest about it. You could hear the song "Last Christmas" playing out there. The story was practically the same as your own.

"My ex is out there, they're looking for me. Around this time last year, I told them how I felt. That I loved them. They thought it would be dandy to cheat on me at the New Years party with their secretary. I mean how funny is that? It was so stereo typical" you tried to sound like it was a big joke, but instead your voice cracked.

You couldn't help the tears that started to escape your eyes and trail down your cheeks. Sure it had been a year, but having your feelings so disregarded really had hurt you. A hiccup broke free from your lips. Immediately, embarrassment filled you. What were you doing, venting out to the Bosses cousin!? But those thoughts were cut off as you felt something wrap around you. A hug. The warm buzzing of magic playfully sliding into your skin.

"...Sorry...you sounded like you really needed a hug" Napstablook apologized, his voice trembling.

Instead of answering back, you showed him it was okay by wrapping your arms around his figure. Burying your face against the side of his face. Monsters really were just so freaking nice. You honestly couldn't remember the last time someone had hugged you without you asking for it. The tears managed to stop.

"No thank you, I really needed that." Pulling away from him, you smiled and wipes away any remaining tears. Though you weren't sure if he could even see it with how dark it was in the closet.

"...Your welcome" you could hear the warmth in his voice. It was then that you made a decision.

"Hey, how bout me and you go out there together. It's a party we both should be having fun instead of being stuck in here!"

Fuck your ex anyway, why should they ruin your time at this party? It was a time for celebration after all, and you wanted to spend it making a new friend.

"..Okay, I can show you my new Christmas playlist.." you could hear how happy he was, it boosted your own happy feelings.

Pulling the both of you out into the open you didn't expect a few of your co-workers surrounding the door. Or the fact that one of them was holding onto a rod that dangled a mistletoe over you and Napstablook. A pretty periwinkle color spread across the ghost's face. It could only be assumed that he was blushing.

"Come on (y/n) kiss em!" Yelled out the co-worker of yours that held onto the rod, bouncing the mistletoe.

Studying Napstablook you could see he was well flustered. Cute. You had never gotten to see him this up close, those long oval eyes were just so expressive. A giggle burst from you as you thought of him as a "tall glass of milk". A play on words of a guy being like a "tall glass of water". With lidded eyes you leaned into Napstablook, which he squeaked out like a mouse in response too.

"I am one for Christmas traditions, hope you don't mind" you winked at Napstablook.

His form trembled as he replied, "...I-I do-don't mi-" but he was cut off from his stuttering as your lips came into contact with his mouth.

It was a sweet little kiss, it didn't last for long. But it resonated within you. When you separated from the kiss you could see your ex glaring at you from behind the crowd that surround you and Napstablook. But you didn't mind them, instead you gave them a wicked grin. Continuing to spend the rest of your night with Napstablook.

 The both of you took over the DJ booth, playing Napstablook's new Christmas playlist. Heck, you even played around with mixing a couple of Christmas songs yourself. The two of you enjoying cookies and milk. Well you did. He had "ghost cookies". Which you had no idea how that worked. And oh boy, you got to meet Mettaton in person. He wished you a Merry Christmas with his signature amount of flair. You acted as shy as Napstablook normally did, praying that you could continue to be his cousins friend. And well you admit to yourself that you did also acquire a crush on the ghost that night.

Lucky for you, you got Napstablook's number.


End file.
